Sleepover
by vulnera-sapientia
Summary: Simmons is having a little trouble getting to sleep, so Fitz decides to give her some company. One shot :)


**This is just a one shot on Fitz and Simmons because it's only been one episode and I already ship them. I'm not sure if it's platonic or romantic, so for now i'm going to stick with platonic until i feel otherwise :)**

**If you've watched the movie Friends With Kids, i was sort of inspired to write this from the friendship the two main characters share. It's quite amazing, and i feel like these two would sort of be like that.**

**Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Leo Fitz was fast asleep when his phone started ringing.

He groaned and opened his eyes. He'd been having trouble sleeping on the plane, and tonight he'd finally been able to nod off. Still drowsy, he reached over to grab his phone and saw the time on his alarm clock.

3:18am.

He sighed. At least he'd already gotten more sleep than last night. The phone was still ringing and he rubbed his eyes so he could concentrate on who was calling. He took in the name and sighed again.

"Yeah?" he asked, a smile beginning to form. A light British accent met his ears.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Simmons whispered. Fitz hesitated.

"No," he replied softly. "Can't sleep. You have any luck?"

He heard her sigh. "Not at all. I haven't had a good night's sleep ever since we got on this plane."

He closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow. Over their time working together, Fitz had grown some sort of fondness for Simmons, and he now couldn't think of life without her. They'd worked together, trained together, for a long time. Their relationship, though a professional one, was also one of security and acceptance. They sought advice from each other, sought comfort. They were almost like siblings. And as two people that came to be at the top of their fields at a young age, they understood each other in ways no one else could - they also got along so well in that they were actually able to keep up with what the other was saying. They bickered like a married couple and shared their secrets like best friends, and he was happy he knew her. She had become very special to him.

His attention returned to Simmons, and he realised she had been babbling.

"…because the noise of the plane interrupts-"

"Simmons, you need to try and get to sleep," he said. He heard her sigh in exasperation.

"Fitz, did you not hear a single thing I just said?" she demanded. He smiled.

"Of course I did. How about this, why don't you come up here? So you're not alone."

While they were living on the plane, Simmons was staying a floor down from Fitz. They visited each other in their rooms, sometimes chatting through the late hours. They were completely comfortable around each other, so he inviting her up to his room wasn't out of the ordinary.

She was silent. "I don't know if it would help…"

He yawned. "Okay then, good-"

"Fine. Make sure the door is unlocked." She hung up, and he put his phone back on the side table. He'd begun to doze off when he heard his door handle being turned. The door didn't open and he heard a loud sigh.

_Dammit._

As he pulled his blankets off to unlock the door, Simmons started knocking.

"Don't get you knickers in a twist," he mumbled. He reached the door and opened it, and Simmons came striding in. She had her fluffy pyjamas on and her hair in a loose braid.

"I told you to-" Fitz interrupted her.

"I know - I'm sorry. I… forgot." Simmons raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a suspicious look. He grinned in response and gestured to his bed, covers thrown back.

"Hop in," he said warmly.

Simmons smiled and got in where he'd been lying a second earlier.

"Wait, that's… never mind." She gave him an innocent look as he walked around to the other side of the bed and slid in. The covers were cold, and he looked over at Simmons who looked absolutely snug in his spot.

She turned on her side and put her arm under her head, and he did the same so he was facing her.

"Thanks for letting me sleep with you," she said quietly. He smiled.

"You know it's no problem," he replied. "You're like family."

She smiled back and then got started on explaining some new biochemical research she was interested in. He in turn tried to spark her interest in some new technology he was working on for SHIELD, but she was having none of it. Eventually they settled on a mutual topic.

"Do you think Agent Ward and Skye are attracted to each other?" Simmons asked eagerly.

Fitz thought it over.

"I'd say quite possibly," he answered.

They continued to mull over the potential romance for another hour or so until they had covered all the involved factors. Simmons was quiet after Fitz made a comment, and he glanced over at her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. She was finally asleep.

_I guess all she needed was a little company to get her to sleep._

Fitz looked over her at his alarm clock.

4:54am.

He chuckled quietly, and then yawned. As he closed his eyes, he felt his tiredness overcome him. It wasn't long before he was dead to the world.

* * *

When Simmons woke up, she didn't know where she was for a second. And then she remembered that she was with Fitz.

She looked over at him. He was still asleep. She decided she would let him catch up on some rest instead of telling him she was going – he'd been suffering as much as she was.

She turned around and saw the time.

9:54am.

She'd gotten a more solid sleep than the past few nights, and she felt… refreshed. She silently got out of the bed and walked over to Fitz's door. He stirred and she thought he would wake up so she could thank him for helping her.

But no. He turned so he was lying on his chest and was still once again.

She smiled.

She'd thank him later.

* * *

**I really like the way these two interact. As the series progresses I might write more about them :)**

**I hope you liked it! **


End file.
